


Destiny

by ShiroTofu94



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroTofu94/pseuds/ShiroTofu94
Summary: Lần gặp mặt vô tình ở quán cafe.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Levi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Gửi lời cám ơn tới một người bạn của tôi đã phần nào giúp tôi hoàn thiện câu chuyện - Kei Aki.

Note:

"..." - Hội thoại bình thường

_'...' - Suy nghĩ nhân vật_

**_"..." - Nhân vật nói tiếng Pháp._ **

**_*************_ **

Levi bước vào quán café, đưa mắt nhìn một lượt khắp căn phòng để tìm kiếm, cho đến khi hắn nghe thấy tiếng gọi.

“Hey Levi. Ở đây.” Ngồi ở một bàn gần sát cửa sổ chính là bạn thân của hắn, Hange, đang hớn hở giơ tay vẫy. Levi tiến về phía bàn và đảo mắt khi nghe thấy câu chào kế tiếp của cô.

“Bonjour Levi.”

“Ôi trời ơi, làm ơn. Tôi đã bảo bao nhiêu lần là cô đừng có nói chuyện với tôi bằng cái tiếng Pháp sứt sẹo của cô.”

“ ** _Thôi nào, tôi thấy tiếng Pháp của tôi tốt đấy chứ. Do cậu khó tính quá thì có._** ” Tuy nói như vậy nhưng Hange vẫn tiếp tục nói tiếng Pháp khiến Levi vừa khó chịu và vừa khó hiểu.

“Tóm lại là đột nhiên cô gọi tôi ra đây làm gì? Đừng bảo là chỉ để uống cà phê nhé? Và, đừng nói tiếng Pháp nữa.”

“ ** _Nhưng phải nói tiếng Pháp thì cậu ta mới không hiểu._** ” Hange nhỏ giọng cười tỏ vẻ thần bí.

“ _Cậu ta?_ ” Levi khó hiểu nghiêng đầu hỏi và nhận được câu trả lời là hành động chỉ tay sang bàn bên cạnh của Hange. Hắn nheo mắt nhìn theo hướng bàn tay chỉ, và nhìn thấy ngồi ở đó là một cậu trai tóc vàng, có vẻ như đang học. Levi một lần nữa đảo mắt.

“ ** _Thì?_** ” Bởi vì nói về một người thứ ba nên Levi cũng bất giác sử dụng tiếng Pháp giống Hange. Dù sao thì bàn tán về một người đang có mặt ở ngay bên cạnh cũng không hay ho gì cho lắm.

“ ** _Cậu ta trông dễ thương lắm. Lý do như vậy còn chưa đủ sao?_** ” Hange chớp chớp mắt.

Ngay lúc này, Levi có ham muốn tột cùng, là bẻ cổ Hange. Chưa nói đến cậu ta có thật sự dễ thương hay không, bởi khuôn mặt cậu ta lúc này đã bị mái tóc che mất, nhưng chỉ riêng việc nếu cứ có người dễ thương mà hắn bị gọi ra nhìn thì có lẽ Levi không có lúc nào được nghỉ ngơi mất. Trước khi Levi định mở miệng nói gì đó, không biết nghĩ gì hắn lại đột nhiên nhìn về phía cậu trai kia và lại đúng lúc cậu ta vén mấy lọn tóc vàng ra sau tai. Ồ, cậu ta trông dễ thương thật. Tiếp đến, Levi lại nghe thấy tiếng cười ranh mãnh của Hange.

“ ** _Thế nào? Dễ thương thật, đúng chứ? Mà hơn nữa, tôi biết cậu ta đúng chuẩn mẫu người cậu thích nha._** ” Bởi vì cho rằng người xung quanh sẽ không hiểu cô nói gì, nên Hange vô tư nói bằng âm lượng bình thường.

“ ** _Mẫu người tôi thích?_** ” Levi cũng không biết là hắn có mẫu người mà mình thích cơ đấy.

“ ** _Tôi đoán cậu thích người tóc vàng (bởi vì cậu có nuôi một con mèo lông vàng), trông xinh xắn dễ thương (giống con mèo của cậu) và, đeo kính_**.” Hange khá tự mãn khi cô có thể hiểu bạn thân của mình tường tận đến như vậy.

Không biết là trùng hợp hay cố ý mà ngay khi Hange vừa nói xong câu kia, cậu trai ngồi bên cạnh lại đột nhiên tháo cặp kính đang đeo xuống, gấp gọn đặt ở trên bàn. Levi cũng không để ý mà chỉ đáp lời.

“ ** _Đeo kính? Nhờ ơn cô mà giờ tôi cảm thấy không có thiện cảm với những người đeo kính chút nào._** ” Hắn cười khẩy.

Và lại một lần nữa, sau khi Levi nói xong thì cậu trai bàn bên lại cầm kính lên vào đeo vào.

‘ _Có lẽ vừa rồi là cậu ta mỏi mắt nên tháo kính ra chăng?_ ’ Levi nghĩ trong đầu.

“ ** _Đừng có lạnh lùng như vậy chứ, Levi_**.” Hange giả bộ như bị tổn thương.

“ ** _Mà, trông cậu ta mới bao nhiêu tuổi chứ? Mười sáu?_** ” Dù cậu trai kia có thật sự là mẫu người của Levi đi chăng nữa, thì trông cậu ta cũng còn quá nhỏ. Mà Levi sao có thể xuống tay với trẻ vị thành niên chứ. Đó là phạm pháp.

“ ** _Ôi cái này thì cậu khỏi lo. Lúc nãy tôi có đi qua nhìn sách vở của cậu ta thì có vẻ là học sinh cuối cấp trung học, sắp lên đại học rồi, mười tám tuổi rồi_**.”

Như một thói quen, Levi lại đưa mắt nhìn sang bàn bên cạnh và thấy cậu trai kia trông như đang muốn che sách vở lại? Hắn cố gắng tự thuyết phục bản thân rằng, tất cả chỉ là sự trùng hợp. Rồi hắn lại nghe Hange nói tiếp.

“ ** _Cậu không thích thì tôi ra tay nhé. Tôi thích kiểu người như cậu ta lắm_**.” Hange trêu ghẹo nói. Và nụ cười mở lớn hơn khi thấy Levi nhíu mắt nhìn. Cô biết, Levi “duyệt” cậu trai kia rồi.

Hange vô tình liếc mắt sang bàn bên cạnh và không hiểu sao cô thấy, cậu trai đó, mặt và tai đỏ lựng. Và trong quán café có điều hoà nên cũng không nóng lắm vậy mà bên thái dương cậu ta lấm tấm mồ hôi. Hange thắc mắc điều đó với Levi khiến Levi ngay lập tức nghĩ thầm trong đầu.

‘ _Chết tiệt! Đừng bảo là cậu ta hiểu hết những gì họ nói từ đầu đến giờ nhé._ ’ Levi vẫn đang suy nghĩ linh tinh thì cùng lúc đó có một nhóm học sinh ồn ào bước vào quán thu hút sự chú ý của tất cả mọi người. Bọn họ quá mức to tiếng cứ như thể cãi nhau khiến cả Levi và Hange cũng phải quay sang theo dõi một lúc, nhưng hoá ra là chẳng có chuyện gì xảy ra và cả hai người lại quay về cuộc trò chuyện của họ. Levi vô thức nhìn sang bàn bên và ở đó lúc này đã chẳng còn ai ngồi nữa. Có vẻ như cậu ta đã bỏ đi khi họ không để ý. Dù không thể hiện ra ngoài nhưng trong lòng Levi thì có phần tiếc nuối, hắn còn chưa kịp xin phương thức liên lạc của cậu ta. Hange có vẻ cũng nhận ra người bàn bên cạnh đã đi mất, thở dài đầy chán nản.

…

Armin vội vã bước ra khỏi quán café, khuôn mặt vẫn đỏ rực.

Hôm nay là một ngày đẹp trời nên Armin quyết định đến quán café quen thuộc để học và đọc sách. Vậy mà sau đó lại có hai người vào bàn tán về cậu ngay trước mặt cậu. Họ nghĩ rằng họ nói tiếng Pháp thì cậu nghe không hiểu sao. Cũng may là trông họ cũng có vẻ là người tốt và lời nói của họ cũng không thật sự quá đáng, nếu không thì chắc chắn cậu sẽ báo cảnh sát bắt hai người đó lại.

Armin nghĩ, có lẽ cậu sẽ không đến quán café kia trong một thời gian nữa.


	2. Oneshot

Vậy là cuối cùng sau bao nỗ lực, Armin cũng nhận được một suất học bổng vào ngôi trường mà cậu mong muốn – Trường đại học Maria. Và mục tiêu của cậu, là giành được học bổng toàn phần trong những năm học ở đó.

Tất cả những gì mà Armin muốn, là học và tiếp thu được thật nhiều kiến thức. Cũng chính vì như thế nên suốt những năm đi học trước đó, cậu chẳng hề có bạn bè hay những mối quan hệ hơn thế. Nhưng Armin ổn với điều đó, bởi cậu còn có những cuốn sách ở bên. Vậy là đủ.

Sự kiện lần trước ở quán café, Armin cũng có đôi lần nghĩ về nó. Thật khó để có thể quên được vì dù sao đó cũng là lần đầu tiên cậu gặp phải một việc như vậy. Và cậu cũng có đôi khi tự hỏi, không biết hai người đó làm nghề gì. Thậm chí cậu còn cho rằng hai người đó là xã hội đen vì người đàn ông kia khuôn mặt tuy điển trai nhưng có phần hơi đáng sợ.

Nhưng dù có nghĩ trăm ngàn lần, cậu cũng không thể ngờ rằng, họ vậy mà lại là giảng viên của trường đại học Maria, và cũng đồng thời đều đứng lớp mà cậu đăng ký.

*

Ngành học mà Armin đăng ký là ngành Sinh học biển (Marine biology), tuy nhiên cậu vẫn đăng ký thêm một vài lớp tự chọn khác như lớp Khoa học hay lớp Tiếng Pháp.

Hôm có tiết Khoa học, Armin vẫn như những môn học khác, đến sớm để chọn được chỗ ngồi ở bàn đầu gần với bảng và giảng viên nhất. Trong khi Armin đang nghiên cứu quyển sách của môn học, cánh cửa lớp bật mở khiến cậu giật thót, tiếp đó là một giọng nói khiến cậu hơi ngờ ngợ.

“Xin chào cả lớp! Tôi sẽ là giảng viên của các em ở môn Khoa học này. Tên của tôi là Hange Zoe, hãy cùng nhau vui vẻ trong môn học của tôi nhé!”

Và khi Armin nhìn đến khuôn mặt đang tươi cười của người kia, không còn nghi ngờ gì nữa, đó chính là một trong hai người ở quán café hôm ấy. Ngay lúc này, cậu chợt nhảy ra một suy nghĩ, liệu giờ cậu chạy ra khỏi lớp thì có khả thi không. Câu trả lời chắc chắn là không. Và thế là cậu cúi gằm mặt xuống bàn và dựng cao cuốn sách lên như thể làm thế sẽ giúp cậu che chắn tầm nhìn của người kia vậy.

Tuy nhiên, có vẻ vận may không mỉm cười với cậu khi cậu nghe Hange tiếp tục lên tiếng.

“Tôi muốn chúng ta thật thoải mái và hiểu nhau hơn nên buổi học đầu tiên này chúng ta sẽ giới thiệu về bản thân nhé. Bắt đầu từ người ngồi bàn đầu nhé.” Nói rồi cô nhanh chóng đưa mắt nhìn đến người sinh viên tóc vàng đang cúi gằm mặt xuống bàn và trước mặt là một cuốn sách đang dựng thẳng. “Ồ mời bạn sinh viên đang cúi mặt kia. Không cần phải ngại ngùng đâu, tôi là một người rất thoải mái.” Và khi người sinh viên ấy chậm rề rề đứng dậy, ngay cả khi người đó không ngẩng mặt lên thì Hange cũng đã nhận ra người đó là ai. Điều đó khiến nụ cười trên môi cô mở lớn.

“Ồ, em học sinh này. Em ~ tên ~ là ~ gì ~?” Bằng giọng điệu kéo dài âm lượng ấy, Armin biết, cô ấy cũng đã nhận ra cậu.

“A-Armin Arlert…” Cậu trả lời dù không muốn.

“Rất vui được gặp _lại_ em, Armin.” Chữ _‘lại’_ đó Hange nói âm lượng nhỏ chỉ đủ cho Armin nghe thấy. “Rồi, mời em ngồi xuống. Người tiếp theo.”

Armin chán nản thả người ngồi phịch xuống ghế. Dù muốn dù không thì hiện tại mọi chuyện đã như vậy, cậu chẳng thể làm gì khác ngoài chấp nhận nó. Cậu đưa tay chống cằm nghe những sinh viên khác giới thiệu về họ, và chẳng cần nhìn cậu cũng biết ánh mắt của Hange vẫn thỉnh thoảng đưa về phía cậu. Trong những sinh viên ở đây, cậu nhận ra một vài cái tên cũng cùng tham gia một vài lớp học khác với cậu, như Mikasa Ackerman hay Eren Jaeger.

Armin ngồi trong lớp mà chỉ mong nhanh nhanh chóng chóng hết giờ. Cậu nhìn chằm chằm đồng hồ, nhìn từng giây từng phút trôi qua chậm rãi, tưởng chừng như cả thế kỷ. Ngay khi tiếng chuông vang lên, cậu nhanh chóng gạt đồ dùng trên bàn vào cặp rồi chạy như bay ra khỏi lớp học trước những con mắt ngỡ ngàng của mọi người trong lớp.

Cậu hành động quá nhanh khiến Hange không kịp phản ứng gì. Nhưng không sao, thời gian còn dài, cậu không thể chạy thoát mãi được. Vừa nghĩ, Hange vừa nở nụ cười đáng sợ khiến những người còn lại nhìn thấy mà lạnh toát sống lưng. Sau đó, Hange cũng nhanh chóng rời đi, cô nôn nóng nghĩ không biết phản ứng của Levi sẽ thế nào khi biết cậu trai trong quán café ngày hôm ấy hoá ra lại là sinh viên của trường bọn họ.

…

“LEVI!”

Tiếng cánh cửa bật mở cùng với tiếng hét của Hange khiến Levi đang vừa nhấp ngụm trà giật mình suýt chút nữa bị sặc. Hắn nheo mắt nhìn chằm chằm người vừa xuất hiện đang hớn hở, treo trên mặt nụ cười rộng tới tận mang tai.

“Cô có tin tôi khâu cái miệng của cô lại không?”

“Chờ tôi nói xong rồi cậu khâu sau cũng được.” Hange bỏ ngoài tai lời doạ dẫm của Levi và thay vào đó là nở nụ cười khiến hắn sởn da gà. “Cậu biết hôm nay tôi gặp ai không?”

“Cô có thể hỏi câu hỏi vô nghĩa hơn nữa được không?” Levi tỏ vẻ khó chịu nhưng cuối cùng vẫn hỏi. “Ai?”

Và câu trả lời của Hange lại một lần nữa khiến Levi suýt phun trà ra ngoài.

“Nhớ cậu trai tóc vàng mà một thời gian trước chúng ta gặp ở quán café kia không? Cậu ta là sinh viên ở lớp CỦA TÔI!”

“Khụ…” Levi vừa ho vừa đấm ngực cố lấy lại bình tĩnh còn Hange thì cười ngoác miệng. Cô tiếp tục nói mặc kệ Levi có nghe hay không.

“Đừng tưởng tôi không biết cậu sau hôm ấy rất hay ghé qua quán café đó nhưng cuối cùng vẫn không gặp được cậu ta. Ấy vậy mà cuối cùng sau mấy tháng trời, cậu ta lại lù lù xuất hiện trước mặt tôi, trong lớp của tôi, và là học sinh của tôi. Liệu có khi nào đây là duyên phận không nhỉ?” Cô vừa nói vừa liếc mắt nhìn Levi, một tay xoa cằm. Sau khi nói câu cuối còn cố tình ghé sát vào mặt hắn.

Levi khó chịu đẩy khuôn mặt đáng ghét kia ra, cũng không giấu giếm mà hỏi thẳng.

“Cô nhận ra cậu ta thế còn cậu ta có nhận ra cô không? Và… Cậu ta thế nào?”

“Cậu ta nhận ra chứ. Tôi cũng chưa kịp hỏi han gì thì vừa hết tiết cậu ta đã chạy biến. Tại sao thế nhỉ?” Có vẻ Hange vẫn chưa biết, cuộc đối thoại của cô và Levi khi ấy, Armin nghe hiểu toàn bộ. Và nếu đã nghe hiểu thì làm gì có ai mà lại không phản ứng như vậy đây.

Tuy nhiên, Levi lại chẳng hề cảm thấy áy náy chút nào. Hắn chẳng hề nói điều gì quá đáng và cũng chẳng hề bình phẩm về cậu. Điều duy nhất khiến Levi bực mình là, sau ngần ấy thời gian, vậy mà lại là Hange được gặp cậu trước, đã vậy còn là sinh viên của lớp cô.

“Này Levi, hình như đến giờ cậu phải đi dạy rồi kìa.” Hange ‘tốt bụng’ nhắc nhở.

“Tch.”

______________________________

Sau tiết Khoa học kia, Armin chỉ muốn về phòng ngay và luôn, và chẳng hề muốn ở lại trường chút nào, bởi cậu sợ sẽ lại chạm mặt Hange. Nhưng cậu vẫn còn vài tiết học nữa, và Armin vốn luôn là một đứa bé ngoan, chăm chỉ và ham học nên cuối cùng cậu vẫn lên lớp.

Tiết học lần này là tiếng Pháp.

Khi bước chân vào lớp, Armin định chọn ngồi bàn đầu như mọi khi, song có lẽ bởi vì ảnh hưởng của tiết học trước, cậu lại quyết định ngồi ở vị trí khoảng giữa lớp. Đó là vị trí không quá gần giáo viên nhưng vẫn đủ để nghe bài giảng.

“Chỗ này đã có ai ngồi chưa?” Armin ngẩng đầu lên và nhận ra người đang hỏi là ai. Đó là cậu bạn tên Eren, cũng cùng tham gia một vài lớp học với cậu, và đằng sau cậu ta là cô gái có tên Mikasa. Có thể nói hai người họ luôn luôn đi với nhau.

“A không có ai ngồi đâu. Hai cậu cứ tự nhiên.” Ngay khi cậu vừa nói xong, cậu bạn tên Eren cười nói cám ơn và cô bạn Mikasa thì khẽ gật đầu. Và hai người họ mỗi người ngồi ở một bên Armin, kẹp cậu ở giữa khiến cậu có phần khá bối rối. Armin những tưởng như vậy là thôi, nhưng có vẻ cậu bạn Eren này nhiệt tình hơn cậu tưởng. Và nhờ sự nhiệt tình bắt chuyện ấy mà chỉ trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn ngủi trước khi vào tiết học, ba người họ đã trở thành bạn.

Nhờ cảm giác thoải mái mà Eren mang lại, Armin đã nhanh chóng gạt ra sau đầu chuyện xảy ra lúc trước. Cho đến khi giáo viên bước vào.

“ ** _Xin chào cả lớp._** ” Vị giáo viên chào bằng tiếng Pháp nhưng giọng cực lạnh không cảm xúc khiến toàn bộ ngay lập tức tập trung lên bục giảng. “Tôi là Levi Ackerman, giáo viên ở môn tiếng Pháp này của các cô các cậu. Và tôi nói luôn, tiết học của tôi đòi hỏi sự nghiêm túc nên các em đừng nghĩ sẽ gây ra trò gì ở lớp của tôi.”

Ngay khi Levi bước chân vào lớp, trong lòng Armin đã nguyền rủa không biết bao nhiêu lần và ngoài mặt thì tái mét. Rồi cậu lại nghe thấy Eren khịt mũi nói thầm.

“Tiếng Pháp thì có cái gì mà làm trò chứ. Nhỉ, Armin?” Eren dùng khuỷu tay huých nhẹ vào người cậu và quay sang cười khẽ, nhưng khi thấy vẻ mặt của cậu thì lo lắng hỏi, “Này, sao mặt cậu tái thế? Cậu không ổn ở đâu à?”

Mikasa nghe thấy vậy cũng quay sang nhìn đầy tò mò, trong mắt có chứa sự quan tâm.

“K-không có gì đâu…” Armin muốn quay sang cười với Eren để chứng minh là cậu ổn, tuy nhiên có một giọng nói khác đánh gãy hành động của cậu.

“Này mấy cô cậu ở kia. Chưa gì đã muốn làm loạn ở lớp của tôi rồi?” Levi nhíu mày nhìn về phía bộ ba rồi đảo mắt khi nhận ra đó là Eren và Mikasa. _‘Đúng là mấy đứa nhóc chúa rắc rối.’_ Hắn nghĩ thầm rồi nhận ra hai người họ không ngồi cạnh nhau mà lại ngồi cạnh một sinh viên khác có mái tóc màu vàng đang che mặt. Vốn dĩ bắt nguồn từ sự tò mò, Levi lên tiếng.

“Sinh viên tóc vàng kia, em không có gì để nói à?” Và khi cậu bỏ tay che mặt xuống, từ từ đứng lên, Levi ngay lập tức nhận ra cậu. Điều đó khiến hắn đứng hình mất mấy giây.

“E-em xin lỗi thầy. Sẽ không có lần sau đâu ạ.” Giọng cậu lí nhí như muỗi kêu.

“Hả? Cậu nói gì? Nói to lên?” Dù nội tâm Levi nhảy nhót điên cuồng thì ngoài mặt hắn vẫn cực kỳ bình tĩnh.

“EM XIN LỖI Ạ. SẼ KHÔNG CÓ LẦN SAU Ạ!” Armin đột nhiên lớn giọng khiến tất cả khá ngạc nhiên.

Levi không nói gì mà chỉ liếc nhìn cậu một lúc rồi chuyển tầm mắt đi nơi khác. Và cứ thế, tiết học trôi qua bình thường… đối với những người khác. Còn riêng với Armin, cậu ngồi học mà như ngồi trên đống lửa.

Và không chỉ ngày hôm ấy, mà cả những buổi học sau đó, cứ như những chuỗi ngày ác mộng của cậu.

______________________

Armin không phải là một người ngạo mạn, và cũng chính vì thế, cậu lại càng hiểu rõ bản thân mình hơn. Cậu biết, cậu không phải là sinh viên giỏi nhất, nhưng cậu cũng không hề thua kém ai về mặt học tập. Tiếng Pháp lại càng không.

Tuy rằng tiếng Pháp thật sự rất khó, khó với cả đối với người bản xứ, nhưng từ trước tới nay, Armin luôn cảm thấy khá ổn với vốn kiến thức của mình. Không chỉ cậu, mà nhiều người, trong đó có giáo viên tiếng Pháp hồi cấp ba của cậu đã luôn khen ngợi cậu hết lời, vậy mà khi đăng ký lớp học của Levi, cậu luôn luôn là người bị phạt nhiều nhất lớp. Kết thúc mỗi buổi học là y như rằng cậu sẽ bị lôi đến văn phòng của Levi và… chép phạt.

Armin thật sự không hiểu, chỉ một lỗi rất nhỏ, và là lỗi mà bất kỳ ai cũng đều rất hay mắc phải, thế mà cậu vẫn phải chép phạt.

Trước đó, Armin đã từng nghe nói, giáo viên tiếng Pháp của trường đại học này nổi tiếng khó tính và cũng đã chuẩn bị đầy đủ tinh thần. Nhưng có nhất thiết phải tới mức như vậy không?

Có điều, nếu chỉ là như vậy thì cậu cũng không tới nỗi bất mãn. Vấn đề là tại sao chỉ mình cậu bị như vậy còn những bạn học khác trong lớp thì không.

Tất nhiên là họ cũng có bị nói nếu mắc lỗi sai, nhưng sẽ không bị đi đến văn phòng chép phạt.

Armin có cảm giác, cứ như thể cậu bị Levi ngắm trúng vậy.

Không lẽ do lần ở quán café trước đó? Có điều, trông Levi như chẳng hề còn ấn tượng về ngày hôm ấy. _‘Có lẽ nào… do thầy ghét mình?’_ Armin nghĩ và nói ra suy nghĩ của mình với Eren cùng Mikasa.

“Sao lại có ai có thể ghét cậu được chứ?” Eren cười xoà, “Nhưng đúng là lão già hay bắt bẻ cậu thật. Tớ quen lão từ hồi còn bé tí, vẫn biết lão khó ưa nhưng chưa bao giờ gặp lão ta như vậy. Nhỉ Mikasa?” Câu cuối quay sang phía Mikasa và nhận được cái gật đầu đồng ý của cô.

Mikasa tuy rằng là cháu gái của Levi, song hai người lại chẳng hề hoà hợp nếu không muốn nói là luôn đối đầu nhau.

“Đừng lo Armin, tớ sẽ trả thù cho cậu.” Nghe Mikasa nói vậy, Armin chỉ cười chứ không để trong lòng. Dù sao thì cậu cũng không muốn gây nên chuyện gì và cậu nghĩ, cô ấy nói vậy cũng chỉ để xoa dịu cậu mà thôi.

Armin không biết rằng, tối hôm đó, Mikasa trong lúc không ai biết chẳng ai hay đã đổi toàn bộ trà trong nhà thành cà phê, khiến Levi – một người nghiện trà – vào sáng ngày hôm sau đã không thể làm gì khác ngoài uống một tách cà phê đắng nghét nhưng cũng không thể tỉnh táo.

Và tất nhiên là hắn mang bộ mặt khó chịu gấp nhiều lần bình thường đến trường khiến chẳng ai dám tiếp cận.

*

“Mình sẽ vặt đầu con nhóc kia ra.” Levi vừa đi vừa lầm bầm, cho đến khi một cảnh tượng không thể tin nổi đập vào đôi con ngươi bé tí của hắn.

Ở một góc khuất của toà nhà ký túc xá, là Armin đang ôm ấp một người nào đó. Một kẻ cao to gấp đôi cậu, tóc vàng, và trông khá quen mắt.

Levi nhíu mày tiến gần hơn và nhận ra… ERWIN ?!?

Hắn không thể tin nổi vào mắt mình.

Tuy rằng Levi chưa từng thừa nhận, nhưng hắn thật sự thích Armin. Việc luôn bắt cậu phải ở lại chép phạt cũng chỉ là một hình thức giúp hắn có thêm nhiều thời gian riêng tư ở bên cậu hơn mà thôi. Bởi vì hắn cho rằng, nếu có nhiều thời gian riêng tư bên nhau thì cậu sẽ nhận ra được nhiều điểm tốt của hắn, sẽ để ý đến hắn và… thích hắn.

Vậy mà giờ đây, trước mắt hắn, là người mà hắn thích cùng với người bạn thân mà hắn tôn trọng nhất, ÔM NHAU.

Levi cứ thế đứng nhìn hai người nói gì đó, Armin thì cười nhẹ, Erwin thì xoa đầu Armin. Hắn chìm đắm trong suy nghĩ của mình mà không hề nhận ra hai người đã đi khỏi nơi đó từ lúc nào.

Levi càng nghĩ càng tức, cộng thêm việc không có trà khiến hắn thiếu đi sự tỉnh táo. Hắn hằm hằm đi tới văn phòng của Erwin, bật mở cánh cửa một cách thô lỗ rồi đóng sầm nó lại trước con mắt nghi hoặc của anh ta. Không đợi Erwin đặt câu hỏi, Levi đã lao tới túm lấy cổ áo anh ta và gằn giọng.

“Tôi luôn biết anh là một kẻ khốn nhưng không ngờ anh lại khốn nạn tới mức như vậy!”

Câu buộc tội bất ngờ khiến Erwin choáng váng, anh ta không kịp suy nghĩ mà bật thốt.

“Tôi chỉ lỡ ăn cái bánh của cậu mà cậu nói tôi như vậy?”

“Bánh? Bánh nào???” Câu trả lời ngoài sức tưởng tượng khiến Levi đang tức giận cũng phải hỏi lại đầy bối rối. Nhưng rồi hắn nhanh chóng quay lại chủ đề chính. “Tôi không nói đến mấy cái bánh vớ vẩn đấy.”

“Thế cậu nói chuyện gì?” Có điều không đợi Erwin nói hết câu, cánh cửa văn phòng một lần nữa bật mở, giọng nói Hange sang sảng.

“Erwin, có cậu bé dễ thương này tìm cậu này-” Nụ cười của Hange đông cứng khi thấy cảnh tượng trong phòng, còn Armin đang đứng bên ngoài thì mở lớn mắt, rồi cậu nhanh chóng chạy tới túm lấy cổ tay đang nắm lấy cổ áo của Erwin kia và chất vấn.

“Thầy- Thầy định làm gì chú của em???”

Tuy hai người mới gặp nhau lúc trước nhưng đột nhiên Armin nhớ ra có chuyện cần gặp Erwin và cậu lại không rõ lắm văn phòng của anh ta ở đâu. Đúng lúc cậu đang đi loanh quanh thì thấy Hange và cô ấy đã nhiệt tình đưa cậu đến nơi. Lúc đầu vốn dĩ Armin cũng khá e ngại Hange, nhưng sau vài buổi học cùng những lần tiếp xúc, cậu đã hiểu rõ hơn về con người cô ấy và chẳng thể ghét nổi cô.

Và khi cậu đến văn phòng của Erwin, thì ngay trước mắt cậu lại thấy Levi đang túm cổ Erwin, chú của cậu, như vậy?

Trước đó, Armin đã khá bất mãn với Levi, và đến giờ, khi thấy cảnh tượng như vậy, cậu như muốn bùng nổ. Không đợi Levi giải thích, Armin lại tiếp tục.

“Thầy, thầy hay phạt em thì cũng thôi đi. Em biết là thầy ghét em, nhưng giờ thầy lại còn định làm gì chú của em nữa?”

“Tôi…” Levi đang định nói thì Armin lại ngắt lời, giọng nói có phần gay gắt hơn trước.

“Không lẽ thầy ghét em tới mức muốn đe doạ chú của em để em rời khỏi tầm mắt của thầy thì thầy mới vừa lòng?” Nói đến cuối, giọng cậu có phần nghẹn ngào như muốn khóc khiến Levi trong lòng cuống lên. Và trước khi kịp suy nghĩ, hắn buột miệng.

“Tôi làm vậy vì tôi thích cậu.”

Không gian đột nhiên lặng ngắt như tờ, tưởng chừng nghe rõ cả âm thanh của một chiếc lá rơi.

Khi Levi ý thức được điều mà hắn vừa nói, hắn biết dù có hối hận cũng chẳng có ích gì, và thay vào đó, hắn lấy lại sự bình tĩnh thường ngày, lẳng lặng nhìn chằm chằm Armin, chờ đợi phản ứng của cậu.

Armin sau khi đơ người được một lúc để tiêu hoá những gì mà cậu vừa nghe, thì mặt của cậu trở nên đỏ rực. Cậu không biết phải phản ứng thế nào mới phải.

“O-Oh?” Đó là tất cả những gì mà cậu có thể phát ra.

Những người còn lại cũng chẳng khá hơn. Erwin - người vẫn đang bị nắm cổ áo - mặt đờ đẫn. Hange thì mắt trợn tròn, miệng không khép lại được.

Levi cũng chẳng có tâm trạng để ý những người khác, cái hắn muốn biết là câu trả lời của cậu.

“Tôi nói là tôi thích cậu. Cậu thì sao?”

“E-Em…” Armin hít sâu một hơi, “Em không ghét thầy, nhưng thích thì cũng không.”

Câu trả lời của cậu cũng không ngoài dự đoán của Levi. Hắn buông tay, lấy lại phong độ như bình thường, tiến gần đến cậu hơn rồi nhếch môi nói.

“Thế thì, tôi nghĩ là tôi sẽ phải làm cho cậu thích tôi thôi, _mon cher_.” (Mon cher = my dear = thân ái)

Giọng nói của Levi khi nói tiếng Pháp đặc biệt gợi cảm. Armin dù bất mãn vì hay bị phạt nhưng cũng không thể phủ nhận rằng cậu rất thích những khi nghe Levi nói tiếng Pháp. Và lần này, câu nói của hắn thành công khiến mặt của cậu như muốn bốc cháy.

Levi, sau khi nói xong câu nói kia, cũng chẳng để cho ai kịp phản ứng, cứ thể bỏ đi.

Chỉ khổ cho Armin, cậu nghĩ không biết, sau này phải đối mặt với Levi ra sao.

Khi tất cả đi khỏi, Erwin vẫn còn ngổn ngang trong đống suy nghĩ, nếu Levi và Armin thành đôi thật, thì sau này anh ta sẽ gọi Armin là bạn hay sẽ gọi Levi là cháu nhỉ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuối cùng sau bao nhiêu ngày mình cũng đã viết xong chap này.  
> Cám ơn mọi người đã ủng hộ ^^


End file.
